


Art for Foreplay

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Foreplay written by jane_x80for Day 7 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 7 is Ice Skating/Icicles/Ice.





	Art for Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Foreplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887642) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> This artwork is for the last installment of the fabulous series “Tony Skates” written by my dear friend, the lovely jane_x80.
> 
> Thank you Jane for making Tony’s skating so adorable and entertaining. <3 <3 <3

Cover Art for the story Foreplay written by jane_x80  
for Day 7 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 7 is Ice Skating/Icicles/Ice

Summary:  The MCRT is working to stop a case involving a bomber. After a close call, Abby organizes a team ice skating outing. This takes place a few weeks after last year's Ice Skating story, [Hearts Shall Dance.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103919)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
